paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol / My Pup Girl
Plot 11 year old Skye Holley is obsessed with death. Her mother is dead, and Ryder runs a funeral parlor. She is also in love with her English teacher, and joins a poetry class over the summer just to impress him. Chase Samuel, her best friend, is "allergic to everything", and sticks with Skye despite her hangups. When Ryder hires Katie, a makeup expert, in his funeral parlor, and begins to fall in love with her, Skye is outraged and does everything in her power to split them up. Synopsis In the summer of 1972 in Adventure Bay, Skye Holley is an 11-year-old tomboy and a hypochondriac. Skye's father, Ryder Mason, is an awkward widower who does not understand his pup, so he constantly ignores her. His profession as a funeral director, for which the Holley' residence serves as a funeral parlor, has led Skye to develop an obsession with death. She thinks that she killed her mother, who died giving birth to her. Skye regularly tends to her invalid grandmother Mrs. Thomas, who suffers from Alzheimer's disease. Ryder's brother Cap'n Turbot, who lives nearby, also stops by frequently to help out the family. Skye is teased by other animals and her best friend is Chase Samuel, an unpopular pup who is allergic to "everything." One day, Skye gets squirted with a water gun by Chase, which makes Skye chase Chase into the woods. Once there, they throw rocks at a hornet's nest and end up getting chased by hornets. During the encounter, Skye loses her mood ring. Skye's summer begins well. She befriends Katie Fot, the new make-up artist at her owner's funeral parlor, who provides her with some much needed guidance. She is also infatuated with her teacher, Mr. Porter, and steals some money from the cookie jar in Katie's trailer to attend a summer writing class that he is teaching. Soon things start to fall apart. Her owner and Katie start dating and get engaged. Skye repeatedly bumps Katie in the bumper cars at a nearby carnival park. Skye experiences her first menstrual cycle; Katie explains it after Skye runs around the house yelling that she is hemorrhaging. A couple of days later, Skye and Chase sit at the dock by the river, where they share an innocent first kiss. Chase later goes into the forest to look for Skye's mood ring and finds it, but is stung by hornets from the detached nest, which Ryder believed he had stepped on, and dies of an allergic reaction (and also loses his police hat). Skye is devastated by Chase's death; so much that she doesn't even leave her bedroom. Soon after, Skye discovers that Mr. Porter is about to get married to someone else. Katie and Ryder get into an argument at Chase's funeral, and Katie angrily tells Ryder that life isn't just about death, as well as not to ignore the living, especially his pup. Skye's grief manages to mend the rift between her and her owner. She learns that her mother's death after her birth wasn't her fault (since her owner explains to her that things like mothers dying in childbirth are not anybody's fault; they just happen without explanation). Eventually Skye makes a new friend, and not only comes to terms with her pain and grief, but also overcomes some of her previous issues as well. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Skye as (Vada Sultenfuss) *Chase as (Thomas James Sennett) *Ryder as (Harry Sultenfuss) *Katie as (Shelly DeVoto) *Mrs. Thomas as (Gramoo) *Mr. Porter as (Mr. Bixler) *Cap'n Turbot as (Phil Sultenfuss) *Precious as (Judy) *Cali as (Girl #1) *Chickaletta as (Girl #2) *Zuma as (Boy #1) *Marshall as (Boy #2) *Rocky as (Boy #3) *Mr. Samuel as (Mr. Sennett) *Mrs. Samuel as (Mrs. Sennett) *Mayor Humdinger as (Danny DeVeto) *Wally as (Ralph) *Jake as (Dr. Welty) *Mayor Goodway as (Nurse Randall) *Gustavo Goodway as (Policeman) *Residents as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Drama, Family, Romance *Rating: PG for a little romance, little violence, some cursing, a bit of drugs, and many sad/scary scenes. *Type of film: Coming-of-age. *Love Couples: Chase x Skye, Skye x Mr. Porter, Ryder x Katie. Trivia *This is based on the 1991 movie "My Girl." You can read about on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters in this story. Story *My Pup Girl (Part 1) *My Pup Girl (Part 2) *My Pup Girl (Part 3) *My Pup Girl (Part 4) *My Pup Girl (Part 5) *My Pup Girl (Part 6) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies